


Don't Be Friends

by lykelee171



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, I am so sorry woojin, M/M, Nielwink is in a relationship, One sided love from Woojin, Woojin deserves the world, 以后别做朋友
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykelee171/pseuds/lykelee171
Summary: Don't be friendsBecause friends are not loversYou'll have to keep secrets even though you swore to share them all with him.But you will choose to remain friends foreverBecause he knows you bestEven though your heart aches, you cannot bear lose himInspired by this Chinese song by Eric Chou 以后别做朋友





	Don't Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: ANGST AHEAD  
> (If you know me, you will know how I literally jump at any opportunity to write angst haha) 
> 
> Apparently I am really good at triggering emotions so be warned
> 
> This was inspired by a Chinese song by Eric Chou. This man is so amazing with his lyrics, I cried the first time I heard it.
> 
> Give it a listen! 以后别做朋友 (direct translate: Let's not be friends anymore)

 

 

 

 

习惯听你分享生活细节

害怕破坏完美的平衡点

保持着距离一颗心的遥远

我的寂寞你就听不见

我走回从前你往未来飞

遇见对的人错过交叉点

明明你就已经站在我面前

我却不断挥手说再见

Woojin smiled as Jihoon shared the details of his day, heart aching when Jihoon spoke about how his boyfriend surprised him with flowers.

"Flowers are such a waste of money," Jihoon rolled his eyes and said.

_But you like receiving them,_ Woojin thought when he spotted Jihoon suppressing a bashful smile.

 

Friends for a lifetime, sometimes Woojin regrets it.

Maybe if he had realised his feelings sooner, it wouldn't have been too late to turn the tide?

Jihoon had always been right in front of him all this time and yet Woojin never realised.

Now, he desperately wants to hold onto this comfortable balance they share.

Afraid to ruin everything.

His heart clenched when he thought of this possibility.  

This is a secret he'll have to take to the grave

以后别做朋友 朋友不能牵手

想爱你的冲动 我只能笑着带过

最好的朋友 有些梦 不能说出口

就不用承担 会失去你的心痛

Woojin stared longingly at Jihoon's interlocked hands with Daniel's. 

His own tingled with the passing breeze. 

Best friends do not hold hands like that.

As a best friend, Woojin cannot act impulsively based on his emotions.

He has to keep the balance.

Although he feels the weight slowly shifting.

By the heaviness of his broken heart, or maybe the burden of his accumulated tears,

Slowly the balance is tilting.

Woojin was afraid that the day will come where he ruins what they have

 

For now he smiles.  

The same smile a best friend gives because he's truly happy his best friend is happy.

He is happy, truly, for Jihoon.

But he can't help but feel sad for himself.

 

 

 

划一个安全的天空界线

谁都不准为我们掉眼泪

放弃好好爱一个人的机会

要看着你幸福到永远

Woojin looked up at the clear blue sky.  Are the gods watching?

Do they know how hard he is working? 

Do they know his pain?

Will they reward him in the future?

For giving up who he wants as his forever?

For watching the man he loves happy with another good man, who isn't him?

Or will they pity him?

Like watching a sad romance film, where he is the doomed second lead.

 

And yet, he hoped that Daniel would love Jihoon till forever.

 

 

忍住失控 太折磨 我自作自受

回忆都是我 好不了的伤口

All of this control, 

Building this dam,

The pain is increasingly hard to bear.

 

"Be with me instead," Woojin whispers whenever Jihoon and Daniel get into a fight.

"I will always let you win." But it always goes unheard.

Woojin is too timid to speak up.

Because he's the best friend,

He has to be the constant in Jihoon's life.

The pain is part of the job,

It was a choice he made, so he willingly lives with the consequences

以后还是朋友 还是你最懂我

我们有始有终 就走到世界尽头

永远的朋友 祝福我 遇见爱以后

不会再懦弱 紧紧握住那双手

If he ever gets the chance, 

He'll go back in time to prevent this friendship.

Never befriend the sparkly eyed doe-eyed boy

And maybe they'll meet again 10 years later.

Maybe then they can be together

 

But that's wishful thinking,

They are dreams he can never share with his best friend, although they promised to tell each other everything

Why think of the what ifs when the reality causes so much disappointment and devastation in comparison?

 

As much as he wants to escape this best friend zone,

He'll probably remain his best friend.

Because Jihoon knows him best.

They have a past, something that is not worth sacrificing for an uncertain future.

 

He hopes Jihoon never finds out

He hopes Jihoon stays in oblivion

He loved Jihoon as he is, carefree

But a small part of him wishes that one day he'll get over it

Maybe then would he be able to tell Jihoon about it.

Maybe then they could laugh about it

 

_Jihoon-ah, one day if I finally gain the courage to like someone else, I hope you will be there for me._

_Encourage me to take his hand._

_Support me like I did you_

_Because now that you have found your happiness,_

_I can finally find mine too._

**Author's Note:**

> Ooofh My heart is heavy hahaha 
> 
> Sorry! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the rest of 2Parkweek! 
> 
> Thank you to Jess, Nish and Ang for organising!  
> (Hope you liked my last minute entry lols)
> 
> Sorry for the angst! 
> 
> Find me on twitter! @lykelee171


End file.
